


At Sixes and Sevens

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-massacre; Sakura loves Sasuke, she always has, but someone else pulls on her heartstrings and he just happens to be his brother. When both men confront her with their feelings, she realizes she's in over her head. Or is she? Every problem has a solution. ItaSaku, SasuSaku, ItaSakuSasu; mature content inside. PWP? One-shot(? Possible continuation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! So this is the smut that couldn't be stopped. I will hopefully update The Kage System next. I've caught a nasty virus and am finally recovering, and what's more therapeutic than smex?! Anywho, this contains sexual content - ItaSaku; SasuSaku; ItaSakuSasu - so you've been warned. If this isn't your thing then I suggest you turn back now. Hate will be dismissed as I've given you a warning. If you don't like the pairing(s) then simply don't read. IF you do read, then I hope you enjoy! Set in AR, non-massacre. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated, and I may or may not continue this... *shrugs* All mistakes are mine as this hasn't been beta read. I'll comb through it later for any more errors. Lates Loves! - Deni

Sakura couldn't remember how this all started. Okay, maybe that was a lie. She knew how this came to be – she was a fickle girl with a fickle heart, and they were both Uchihas, brothers. That's explanation enough for their competitive behavior.

Sasuke had been her team mate for years; they had been in the same class and graduated together, and were even placed in the same three-man cell. She saw hearts whenever he appeared for the longest time. And as a little kid, to her, Itachi was just his big brother. He was the obstacle, the one person that Sasuke yearned to outdo, all his focus on him instead of her. He was also the one that sneaked dango to them after practice, and made sure they stayed hydrated, and ruffled her hair.

But as Sakura grew up, and her dreams changed, and her goals were achieved, her eyes saw things very differently. Because of who her sensei had been, she had quite the knowledge concerning the Sharingan and how it functioned. She not only treated her sensei, but Sasuke, and his brother as well. Being in ANBU, Itachi was the brother that was sent to her more often within the hospital walls.

He rarely ever came to her bloodied and broken, but rather exhausted and in pain from overuse of the Sharingan. Though he could never divulge information to her about the nature of his missions, they spoke often about the dangers he faced, and how he should take care of himself more.

The time he joked that it was because she didn't want to see Sasuke upset, she pinched a pressure point between her fingers, making his face contort in pain. She leaned in close to him, holding his strained gaze as she said, "No! It's because I care about you... and it'd hurt me."

He had hissed as she let him go and rubbed the sore spot on his arm. He had looked to her then, but she was avoiding his eyes and concentrating on a minor injury to his shoulder instead. And instead of ruffling her hair this time, he smoothed his fingers through it, catching the ends between his fingers. "I'm sorry."

And Sasuke often met her outside of the hospital to walk her home, even though it was out of his way. His hand would rest at the back of her neck, lightly massaging it as she whined about her workload and kami, all the damn paperwork! And he'd remind her of bitter genin days of chasing cats and pulling weeds, and how what she was doing was far better than that. Sakura could only nod in agreement. Sometimes when they reached her house, she'd ask him in for tea or cake and sometimes he'd accept. And they'd get lost in conversation, or looking through the new weapons catalog, or watching a movie and it'd be dark and past dinner time when he left.

As time passed Sakura found her bond with the brothers growing, escalating into something far more than she had thought would happen. She'd defend them to each other whenever one would complain about the other. Sasuke would actually toss his arm over her shoulder as they walked, and whisper into her ear even if there was no reason to. And Itachi would smile and regale her with stories as he cooked for her. She'd watch the boys spar together while helping their mother in the garden. And once they were done she'd dust off her hands and heal whatever injuries they had caused, and take on the winner – which more often than not was Itachi.

They ate dinner together often; sometimes it was just her and Sasuke, who always insisted on paying the bill. Sometimes it was just her and Itachi, who played games with her to see who got to pay. And sometimes all three of them were together, and she'd sit between them to diffuse any bickering about "Sakura, sit here." … "No, sit here." And she'd only smile and laugh as they both seemed to sulk, and she'd miss the hot glares tossed to each other behind her back.

And then, the day came when she realized that she had a problem.

She had run into their mother at the market who promptly invited her over for dinner. With some gentle persuasion, Sakura agreed and offered to bring something. Mikoto refused, and said that simply her being there would be enough, and how she knew the boys loved seeing her.

.OoOoO.

Itachi was standing at the sink, apron tied around his waist, as he mixed together the flour and eggs. Sasuke was concentrating on slicing up the vegetables while their mother was pounding thin some pork cutlets. Itachi paused as he was struck in the back of the head, and he glared behind him at Sasuke who was chopping away. He pulled the stray piece of cabbage from his hair and turned back around, when he was suddenly hit again.

"Stop it, little brother," he growled.

"I'm not doing anything," the younger brother defended.

"Hn..."

Sasuke chuckled as he picked up another piece, and then the chime of the doorbell echoed through the house. Fugaku looked up from his papers and turned his eyes to the rest of his family. "Expecting someone?"

Mikoto smiled. "Ah! That must be Sakura!"

The brothers exchanged glances and then Sasuke was leaving the table to head for the door. Itachi quickly followed, undoing the apron and tossing it aside.

"I got it!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, I got it."

Sakura was startled as the door suddenly wrenched open, and both brothers stood there, nudging the other with their shoulders and elbows, all while smiling at her. She smiled back, a little anxious. "Hello boys. I hope I'm not too early."

Mikoto came up behind them and they instantly stilled, putting on their best behavior. "Of course not, Sakura-chan! Come in! Come on Itachi, Sasuke, let the woman inside."

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke greeted.

She touched his arm as she stepped past the threshold. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

The younger Uchiha flashed a devious smile as if saying 'nah, she said hi to me, first.' Itachi only clapped him on the shoulder and Sasuke lead the way inside to the kitchen. Sakura's eyes widened at the big flour hand print on the back of his shirt and her mouth dropped open as she turned to Itachi. He only grinned and shrugged. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked back and saw them chuckling together.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Itachi insisted.

Their mother huffed and then she was patting the flour off of his shirt. "Seriously, you two, grow up."

Sasuke glared at them. "Oh, real nice."

Sakura couldn't hide her laughter anymore. "Here, let me help." She circled to stand behind him, relieving Mikoto so she could tend to dinner again. Sasuke only smiled triumphantly at his big brother. With Sakura's arrival the kitchen became lively, conversation flowing freely between members of the household.

Fugaku looked up, studying the kunoichi. "I hear you're quite the medic, Sakura-chan."

"Oh... I suppose so."

His brow quirked, and Sasuke and Itachi both swept in to elaborate. "She may be the next director at the hospital," and "She trained under the Hokage herself," came out in unison causing her to blush.

Mikoto grinned. "Sasuke talks about you all the time. I'm relieved knowing someone like you is watching after my boys."

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke whose ears had reddened, and he looked down to brush the vegetables into a bowl.

Fugaku only hummed. "Itachi has mentioned your skillful assessments of the Sharingan and your prowess as a medic. It's the only reason I asked."

Itachi scooped up the bowl of vegetables and combined it with the flour, ignoring Sakura's piercing gaze.

She turned and finished preparing the pot of tea. She had been inside of the Uchihas' house before, had eaten there and trained there, but something about this visit felt oddly different. The sibling rivalry wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and she was used to mitigating their bickering, but this was... new somehow.

Mikoto nudged her on the arm, seeming to sense something was on her mind. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you embarrassed?"

Her eyes slightly widened, and she hoped it went unnoticed. "Why would I be?"

"Oh, you were put on the spot is all. And... well, both of my boys just seem smitten with you. You've had to have noticed."

Sakura went to reply, but she had no words. Mikoto was definitely an Uchiha as well. She had that no beating around the bush thing down pat.

"Why don't you serve the tea and I'll finish up."

"O-okay."

"I've got it from here, boys. Thank you for your help."

"I can get the tea, Sakura," Itachi offered.

But she held fast to the tray. "No, it's alright."

She hurried by him and into the common room where she knelt beside the table. She poured them all a cup of tea, starting with Fugaku. The silence was a little suffocating; the boys seemed to always behave differently around their father, and for a while Sakura didn't quite understand why. But after getting to know Fugaku, she understood – at least a little – the kind of high expectations he placed on the boys, and the critical eye he turned on everyone, including her.

That wasn't to say that he was a mean man; he was strict, sometimes stoic, but he was passionate about his family and his clan. Sakura could respect that.

"Shall we open your letter?" Fugaku asked suddenly.

Sasuke tensed across from her. "Now?"

"Now? Later? What difference does it make?"

Sakura shot him a questioning look that he turned away from, almost guiltily. "It can wait."

Itachi set his cup down. "But aren't you excited? I'd like to find out if -"

Sasuke glared at him. "This isn't about you."

The sound of ripping paper caught everyone's attention and Sasuke dropped his head into his hands, once again avoiding Sakura's confused stare. The silence was thick and hung heavy as Fugaku's eyes skimmed the letter.

He smiled as he reached the end, even chuckling in delight, before holding the paper out to Sasuke. "Congratulations. You are a part of ANBU now."

Sakura stared dumbfounded – and slightly hurt – at the younger Uchiha. He weakly took the letter and averted his eyes from hers. "Really?"

Fugaku sat back to enjoy his tea. "Seems that way."

Sakura set her cup down. "Excuse me."

The boys watched her go, and then Sasuke turned an accusatory glare on his brother. "Did you have to do that?"

"Do what? You're the one that applied to join ANBU without telling her."

Sasuke only huffed as he got to his feet and ventured down the hall. He waited outside the bathroom; he knew that was where she went off to. There weren't many places for visitors to hide here. When she emerged, he took hold of her hand and pulled her across the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ssh..." He held up his hand to her. "Just, can you listen to me for a minute?"

"Listen to you? When you kept applying for ANBU a secret from me? Why would you do that?"

"Itachi's in ANBU, and my father wants me to be a part of it, too. He's expected me to ever since I became a jounin-"

"No, I meant, why wouldn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me?" she asked in a quiet rush, hurt lacing her words.

"I didn't... want you to worry... or try to talk me out of it, or be upset. I don't expect you to understand why I -"

"Oh, shut up! You don't expect me to understand? Do I really have to remind you how long we've known each other and all the shit we've been through? And why do you assume I would've tried to talk you out of it? Don't you think I would've supported you?"

His expression said he wasn't buying her brand. "Oh, come on Sakura, I know you know how dangerous ANBU is. Itachi's told me before how you've mentioned maybe he should retire from ANBU."

She grit her teeth. That little son of a-

"And you worry enough about me as it is. I know you care about me, Sakura, I just... hell, I didn't even think I'd get in!"

"I can't believe you. I have my own, medically backed, reasons for saying what I did to your brother. And... how did you expect me to react whenever you did decide to tell me?"

"I knew you'd be upset."

"I'm livid, Sasuke! Because no matter what you tell yourself, you weren't protecting me. You were protecting yourself. The one thing I can't believe out of all of this, is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

He huffed, obviously distressed. "I do trust you, Sakura. With my life, and you know that."

She shook her head. "I can't... I have to go."

"Sakura." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, cupping her face in his hands as her body collided with his. Then his mouth slanted over hers, and she froze, wide eyed in disbelief. But he was unyielding, and he kept pressing his lips to hers, silently pleading for her to respond.

As the shock dissipated, her eyes fell closed and she tentatively kissed him back, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. The taste of tea and honey lingered on his lips, and beyond that was something masculine and just... Sasuke – there was no other word for it.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled away. "Come on, we don't want to raise suspicions. I'll walk you home after and we can talk some more if you want, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. And don't you think you're off the hook!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're going to throttle me."

She laughed as they walked down the hallway. "You bet I am! You have some nerve..."

"Everything okay?" Itachi asked as they rounded the corner, back into the common room.

Sasuke crossed his arms and lifted his nose indignantly. Sakura, however, jabbed her finger at him. "You! A word!"

Fugaku lifted his paper to cover his face, no doubt smiling behind it. The elder brother gave her a puzzled look, but stood from his seat anyway. He could see her jaw clench, her eyes set hard, and he knew she was upset. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

He slid open the door leading to the back yard and she shoved past him, slipping her feet into a pair of sandals before stepping outside. Sasuke only snickered, knowing his brother was in for it. Itachi took a deep breath, knowing quite well how hot her temper could flare, and followed her out.

She spun on him. "You knew! You knew this whole time!"

Itachi kept walking, not acknowledging her outburst. She was miffed, and she huffed before following after him, away from doors and windows – eyes and ears – just as he wanted.

"I can't believe you," she growled. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"It wasn't my place to."

"But you tell him things like my suggestion you leave ANBU?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality only applies to your end."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't tell him why – and he thinks it's because I'm a mother hen who worries too much."

"You do worry," he countered coolly as he stepped toward her.

"But that's not the point!"

"Then what it?"

"I..." She threw her hands up, flustered. Subconsciously, she began to worry her bottom lip, unaware of his eyes drawn to her mouth. "I just thought... I don't know what I thought..."

"You didn't think I'd hide things from you?"

She deflated, shoulders sagging. "No, I didn't. And... that was a dirty move."

He shrugged casually and offered no apology. "I am a ninja," he stated as if that explained everything. And perhaps it did; they were trained in deception, secrecy, and taking advantage of every given opportunity.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

His head dipped down and he found her eyes, holding her fiery gaze, relishing the way it made his heart flutter. "I know, I just have a feeling that it's going to be the nicest thing you say to me tonight."

Confusion flitted across her eyes. "I'm not that mad, I don't -"

His arm circled her waist and he jerked her against his body. Her stomach seemed to drop; this was familiar and yet frightening, and there was no way this was happening to her again. But as he leaned in, she couldn't find the will to push him away – even though Sasuke had just kissed her moments ago. And she realized as his lips touched hers, that she wanted him to kiss her.

Itachi took the opportunity as her breath hitched to hint at deepening the kiss, and she let him, awarding his boldness and curious to know how his tongue would feel caressing hers. He tasted sweeter than Sasuke, and she attributed that to his affinity for the sweets that he had been eating with his tea. She sighed against him, feeling light headed as he was very thorough in exploring the cavern of her mouth. For a moment, she followed after his lips as he pulled away. And her blush deepened as she finally opened her eyes to find him watching her with sharp attention.

His swept his knuckles across her cheek, grinning at her. "Come on, let's get back inside before someone comes looking for us. I'll walk you home after and we can talk."

Sakura stared after him as he went ahead, a cold dread filling her stomach. Sasuke was supposed to walk her home, too. She stamped her feet, whining to herself. She was fucked, royally, and she tugged on the ends of her hair, fighting back the urge to scream til her voice ran out.

"Ugh... Uchihas!"

Sasuke gave her a questioning look as she came back inside, Itachi shutting the door behind them. She avoided his eyes, instead pouring their father another cup of tea.

"So you'll be hospital director soon?" he asked.

She nodded. "I have some more training to do on the finer side. I wish there weren't so many politics when it came to helping people, but there is."

"Still, you must be proud to have accomplished such a feat at your age."

"It's all thanks to Tsunade-sama. She's the best teacher I ever could have hoped for."

He smiled politely at her before turning his gaze back to the police reports in his hands.

Sakura was all too eager to get out of the room, now avoiding both brothers, and she jumped to her feet as soon as Mikoto announced that dinner was ready. She helped her carry the remaining dishes to the table as the others sat – Fugaku at the head of the table, and both brothers at one side. Mikoto sat at the other end, and Sakura sat across the table from the boys instead of between them as she usually had done. She made small talk with their mother, and kept her eyes on her plate for the majority of dinner while mulling over what to do when the time came for her to go her own way – each brother thinking he was taking her home. She was not looking forward to this, at all, and it must have troubled her enough to be visible to others.

"I thought you liked tonkatsu, Sakura," Mikoto commented softly, concern etched into her eyes.

"Oh..." Sakura snapped up, brightening, "I do! Work has just been a bit overwhelming," she lied. The last thing she wanted to do was make her feel badly, or draw any further attention to herself, and she made sure to try to focus on the meal instead of the clenching cold building in her stomach.

Dinner was a simple affair and it was over all too soon. Even though Sakura offered, and all but begged, to help with dishes, Mikoto shooed her off. Grasping the hem of her shorts, she summoned her inner courage. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was lovely, as always!" She bowed her head and gave a beaming smile.

"You're always welcome, Sakura-chan!"

But Sakura wondered if she'd truly be welcome again, after what was to happen next.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes... I think so."

"Great," Itachi said as he stepped up to them. "Let's go."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm going to take her home."

Itachi's expression didn't change, and his eyes slid over to her. "Oh, I suppose I misunderstood?"

Sakura swallowed the thick lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. "Actually, I need to talk to both of you. So let's all go together, okay?"

They seemed to be displeased with her answer, but neither said a word, only complied and slid into their zori. The trio called out their goodbyes, and then Itachi was shutting the door behind them. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in dusky shades of pinks and oranges. Early autumn's wind was still warm and Sakura paused to push her hair back behind her ear. It was such a lovely evening out, but she couldn't enjoy it, not with the turmoil that circled her gut. She took a deep breath, ignoring the heat of matching onyx stares and pushed by them.

Itachi and Sasuke only traded a glance and then they were following after her.

"Mind filling me in?" Sasuke asked as he fell into stride beside her. "I thought we would be alone."

"As did I," Itachi added, indifferent to the scowl that spread across Sasuke's features.

Sakura grit her teeth; even though she was pissed, she kind of brought this upon herself. "We just... need to talk."

"All of us?"

"Yes, all of us."

"What does my brother have to do with this?" they asked in unison before looking at each other, annoyed.

Sakura came to an abrupt halt, again thinking what a pain they could be, and ignoring the questioning set of their eyes as they, too, stopped to regard her. You've really gotten yourself into a mess, she thought, and then sighed as she began walking again. With a shake of her head, she replied, "Everything."

The brothers kept quiet for the remainder of the walk to her apartment. They could tell that something was obviously bothering her, and knew it was best to leave her be. Even though picking on her was a favorite past time for both of them, they knew when to let it go. An infuriated fist from one of Konoha's strongest kunoichi was something best to avoid if at all possible.

Sakura paused at her door, knowing that she'd have to confront them both head on once inside. She was sure that they knew that the other had feelings for her, and she could handle any fallout from that. She could deal with bickering and cold shoulders (Sasuke had given her many years of one after all), but she had feelings for them both and she suspected that they had no idea whatsoever. And if they both turned her away, finding it better to be without her than with her in any way in their lives... well, she didn't know if she could withstand that.

Sasuke reached forward and opened the door for her. "Let's go inside and get this over with."

Trepidation filled her at his words, and she could only look down at her fidgeting fingers. "Yeah..."

Itachi was the last to enter, and he leaned back against the door after closing it. He had always loved being inside her apartment. It was furnished with the basic necessities, the lighting was soft, and it smelled just like she did. It was small and cozy - imperfect and beautiful just like its inhabitant.

"So what'd you bring us both here for?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi wanted to groan; leave it to his impatient little brother to stir things up.

Sakura stared between the two of them, a look of contemplation crossing her face before she let out a huff and turned into the kitchen. "How about some tea? Or sake? Shochu? I think it's a good time for a drink, ne?" she rambled as she opened the refrigerator.

"I'm not thirsty."

"I'll take some shochu," Itachi replied as he finally moved from the door, shoulder lightly brushing Sasuke's as he passed by.

"Fine, I'll take some, too."

Sakura nodded mutely as she pulled down a third glass and quickly filled them up. It wasn't often that she did something like this; caring for her drunken mentor on more than one occasion put her off of alcohol, but a little bit of liquid courage never hurt, right...?

The three of them clinked glasses, and the brothers watched on in horrified surprise as she gulped hers down. With a sigh, she filled her glass again. The warmth of the alcohol filled her gut, melting the icy uneasiness from before. It tingled out from her center, heating her cheeks as she lifted the glass to her lips again.

Itachi polished off the remainder of his glass and helped himself to another. Sasuke wasn't a big drinker at all, but felt compelled to take part in the unspoken challenge. Biting back the grimace as he reached the bottom of the glass, he set it down on the counter and sighed.

"More little brother?"

He shook his head and turned his curious eyes to their host. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

He dropped his hand onto her shoulder, it was large and warm, and turned her to face him. "What's going on?"

She closed her eyes; she couldn't take the way he was looking at her, and the fact that he may never look at her like that again made her ache. She laughed humorlessly. "I... I don't know what to do," she confessed with a shake of her head.

"About what?"

Her breath came quicker, her eyes widened in... fear, confusion, panic... some emotion that made Sasuke's chest clench in concern. "About what, Sakura?"

She wrenched herself away from him, turning on her heel, and hugged herself. "About you! Both of you!"

The brothers looked to each other, both worried for their rosette friend, before looking back to her. Itachi spoke up next. "Talk to us, Sakura."

"I kissed you..."

Sasuke glared at his brother, but was met with a matching glare when Sakura opened her mouth again.

"Both of you... and I'm so confused... because..." She turned back to face them, her arms falling to her side and tears in her eyes. "Because I love you both, and I can't choose between the two of you. Letting one of you go... I don't think I could do it," she whispered. "And it's not fair to either of you and I'm so scared that you're both going to leave me..."

Just like that the truth was out there and it hung in the silence that followed. For what felt like the longest time, no one uttered a word or made a single noise, allowing her confession to sink in. It was too much tension for Sakura to take and she easily became exasperated.

"Well?" she demanded. "Are either of you going to say anything?!"

Itachi was the first to move – he typically always was – and he took her hand in his. "I'm still here, Sakura. I know I haven't made this any easier."

"No, you haven't..."

He pulled her towards him, and instead of being obstinate and fighting, Sakura let herself rest against him, burying her face into his strong chest. She didn't see the anger that flashed in Sasuke's eyes, nor did she see how quickly it disappeared.

His stoic facade dissipated and he came up beside them, placing his hand on her back between her shoulders. "I'm still here, too, Sakura."

She peered up at him from behind her hair, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill over. "But now what do we do? This is a complete mess..."

It was quiet a moment before Itachi spoke up, lifting her face to meets his with confidence. "Who says we have to do anything?"

Sasuke arched a brow at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"This is not a conventional relationship, the bond we all share is strong, so why should we try to define it in conventional terms? Why should a woman have to choose? Why should bonds be broken or disturbed because of affection? Sakura, if you love both of us, and don't want to lose either of us, then why can't you?"

Sasuke seemed offended. "You're talking about sharing Sakura … sharing a woman!"

"I'm talking about loving a woman, Sasuke. Just because she loves you, too, doesn't make me feel any less about her." He turned to face her. "It doesn't. You are an exceptional woman and I'd be crazy to let you go."

She smiled softly up at him, but her eyes were still worried as she looked to the younger male. "Sasuke-kun..."

"I don't want to share anything, or anyone, with my brother... but... I'm not letting go of you either, Sakura."

Relief poured over her, but she still felt so confused. "But what do we do now?"

"All I want to do, since I know now how you truly feel about me, is continue what I started earlier," Itachi commented, dragging his thumb across her bottom lip – making it very clear what he meant.

Sakura nodded, curling her fingers in the front of his shirt. Her heart was pounding now that she knew what was coming, now that she'd be kissing someone – and not just any someone – in front of Sasuke. Apprehension laced her movements, her lips anxiously trembling as she leaned in to meet him, willing her breath to remain calm.

Their lips touched much lighter than before and he took his time coaxing her into full reciprocation, the force and need increasing with each mesh of their mouths. The tip of his tongue tapped her bottom lip and she gave in with a sigh. His fingers drew to the small of her back, pressing into her as his tongue explored her mouth in earnest.

Itachi definitely was a sinful kisser, she thought in her haze. Just the sound of his sharp breath, the feel of his chest expanding against her palms was enough to cause that warm tingle to work its way through her body. She broke the kiss first, the need for air becoming too much. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she held his gaze. She could still taste him. And she couldn't find it in herself to look away from how sexy his lips looked when they had been thoroughly kissed, from the fire that blazed in the inky depths of his eyes.

Sasuke found himself slightly jealous that Itachi had kissed her first, that Sakura had reacted how she did in his arms. The way she had whimpered into the kiss though, whether she had been aware she had done it or not, also slightly turned him on. He wanted to elicit the same kinds of noises from her. She said that she wanted him, loved him, too.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from moving, even if he wanted to – which he didn't. His fingers threaded into her hair, and curved behind her ear as his thumb grazed along her jaw. Her eyes slid closed as if to better enjoy the feel of his caress, and she turned into him. Her lips parted ever so slightly, inviting him to take his claim. And he didn't hesitate; he simply wanted her, blind to whether his brother was watching or not. It was easy enticing her to let her tongue mingle with his, savoring the sweet contact.

She hummed against him, exhilarated by the feel of his body under her touch, by the sensual slide of his tongue in her mouth. He wasn't as sure in his kiss as Itachi had been, but the timidness that lingered behind his lips was cute in itself, and Sakura still found herself burning under his attention.

Itachi was enjoying watching Sakura kiss; it was a different kind of enjoyment than when he was the one feeling her lips. The flex of her mouth, the dip of her brow, the things he couldn't see when occupied with her, was all undeniably sexy. But she was a beautiful creature regardless of what she was doing, and he supposed that was one of the many reasons he fell for her.

She was only vaguely aware of the hands that ghosted up her sides, that swept a nearly imperceptible touch over the swell of her breasts. However, there was no mistaking the deft fingers making short work of the buttons at the front of her shirt.

Itachi's hot breath advanced across her ear, his low voice following. "You're so beautiful. May I touch you, Sakura?"

Sasuke relinquished her mouth, pulling back to watch her weigh the question. Her eyes fluttered open and she met his gaze. He wondered what exactly she saw in it, if she was aware of how bright he burned for her. But a soft smile split her lips and she turned her head back to acknowledge Itachi with a firm nod.

His smile mirrored hers. "If I go too fast, just tell me to stop."

Her reply came quietly, but confident, as she reached behind her and clenched the bottom of his shirt. "Okay."

His fingers were sure as he cradled the back of her head and turned her back to Sasuke. "Keep kissing."

Her grin grew, as did the blush across her cheeks. "Easy."

Sasuke chuckled as their lips touched again, gaining intensity this time as tongues easily came into play. Itachi's fingers slid free from her hair and down her back, where he circled around her and continued unbuttoning the bottom half of her shirt.

Sakura put her arms down as she felt the pull of her shirt being lifted away, letting it slip from her shoulders with barely any effort. Her stomach clenched as the pads of his fingers pressed against her above her navel. His hands danced out to her hips, skimming across every inch of her exposed skin. It tickled, but felt very nice, and Sakura fought to keep the giggles at bay – which was easy to do when Sasuke's tongue dipped against hers, making her head swim.

Lips pressed to her back between her shoulder blade, following fingers as they descended. The clasp of her bra was undone, but there was no rush to remove it. Instead his lips grazed where the strap had sat before traveling back up. Her hair was swept to one side before his mouth latched onto her bare shoulder.

Sasuke cracked open a single eye when she moaned into his mouth, curious to what was happening. And he witnessed as his brother pushed the bra strap from her shoulder, his lips and tongue smoothing over her skin.

Itachi repeated this with the other side, fully revealing pert breasts. Craning his head to the side, he studied her features with desirous eyes as he sneaked his hand between their bodies and palmed one. She gasped into his brother's mouth at the contact, pushing her fleshy globe harder into his hand. He gave it an experimental squeeze, enjoying the soft fullness of it, and grazing his thumb over a dusty nipple. Feeling bolder, he pinched it between his fingers as he kneaded her supple flesh.

Sakura's concentration was pulled away from the kiss by the shameless hands roaming her skin, and all she wanted to do was just feel. Itachi hummed against her shoulder as he paused his ministrations, and looked up. Sasuke was watching his hands move over her breasts silently before averting his eyes back up.

Itachi smirked and kissed the outer shell of Sakura's ear. "Does that feel good?"

Her reply was a breathy, "Yes," and her fingers twisted in his shirt that she had yet to let go of.

"You know what would feel even better?"

"Hmm?" she wondered.

"Sasuke?" His little brother looked to him, eyes questioning, and then down to the breast offered to him. "Kiss her here."

Sasuke eyed the pink pebble at the apex of her breast, already stiffened by his brothers fingers, and he idly wondered how her skin would feel, if she tasted different there from her lips, if she'd moan for him, too. He swooped down, parted lips hovering there as he turned ebony eyes up to her, and he was surprised to see that she was watching him, curious herself. She sighed as Itachi's hand massaged her, and then Sasuke was moving in.

His tongue drew across her skin, circling his goal like a hungry predator, before darting the tip of his tongue across the peak of her. Her body arched toward his, craving more, and he'd happily oblige her. The hot cavern of his mouth closed over her and he loved how her hand shot to his head to tangle her fingers in his hair, to hold him against her. He suckled her flesh, flicking his slick muscle across what was a pretty sensitive spot on her body. The soft mewls and whimpers were all he needed to encourage him to indulge a little deeper, suck a little harder.

"Sasuke...," she cooed his name as his teeth nipped at her.

Continuing forward, Itachi lowered himself behind her, his hands gliding down her strong legs. His fingers curled around her ankle before returning upward on the inner side of her calves, her knees, her thighs, making her shiver. He pinched the zipper of her skirt between his fingers and lowered it, listening to the soft grind of its teeth, much like savoring the wrapping of a long awaited gift.

Gently, surely, he lowered the garment from her, ready to stop at any moment if she were to say the word. But the only sounds she made were ones that suggested she had no disagreement with what was happening, and he let the fabric pool around her feet. His lips pressed to the underside of her knee as his fingers explored her silky skin.

Sakura couldn't tell where Sasuke ended and Itachi began – she didn't want to open her eyes and see, see Sasuke's head at her chest or Itachi's fingers spread over her thighs, she wasn't sure if she could take it. Feeling was more than enough... seeing would most likely overload her and she wanted to remain like this, with them, for as long as possible. She had never felt like this before. The couple times she had managed to make it beyond kissing with any guy were never as dizzying or satisfying as this feeling right now was. She'd spend all of her money if someone could bottle and sell this feeling. It was maddening. Addicting.

Sasuke released her from his mouth and surveyed his handiwork; her nipple was fully distended and reddened by his sucking, her chest rising and falling a little quicker than before. He lavished its twin with similar treatment and moaned against her skin as she trembled in his hold.

But Sakura suddenly tensed as she felt something slide against her clothed sex, pressing where her folds were. Itachi bit back a moan as she dampened his finger through the cotton material of her panties. The woman was soaked, and the knowledge of that made his arousal harder to bear. He stood with a swift, fluid action and took her hand.

"I suggest we go somewhere a bit more comfortable," he whispered.

The innuendo was not lost on Sakura, even in her hazy pleasured state. She forced her eyes open and nearly lost it as Sasuke's eyes met hers, his hot tongue rolling over her nipple before releasing her with a wet pop. She nodded absently. "Let's go to my room."

She let Itachi pull on her hand, leading the way, and she grabbed Sasuke's hand tugging him after – leaving their glasses behind, and her clothes in a pile in the kitchen.

Sasuke turned and shut the door behind them, and when he spun around again, found that Itachi had taken up his previous spot in his absence. Sakura's smaller hands were curled around his wrists as he cupped her face, plundering her mouth with his tongue. He scowled, but only for a moment, as her feminine beauty was a wonderful sight to behold. Gods, he had been such an idiot to pass on her in his younger days. Sakura was a fine kunoichi – she had the brains and the body, and a hot temper to match. He'd never understand why he waited so long to make his move. But he was tired of sitting by.

So as Itachi had done, Sasuke approached Sakura from behind and rested his hands on her hips. Her hand came back and squeezed his arm, letting him know that she hadn't forgotten about him, and he'd make it a point to ensure it was an impossible feat. His pressed his lips to her shoulder, hot and open-mouthed and feather light, trailing them down her back. He found it impossibly cute how gooseflesh raised in their wake. A little firmer, he kissed the dimple at the small of her back before making his way back up to her opposite shoulder.

Itachi swept his fingers down one of her arms before cuffing around her wrist, and lifting her arm up. He pushed her arm back to drape behind her shoulder, her hand finding Sasuke's neck. Her fingers curled into his hair and then Itachi parted from her, gently nudging her to turn her head with his knuckles beneath her chin.

Sakura felt like she was floating as Sasuke's tongue took residence in her mouth once again. Itachi's lips were sinful, but Sasuke's tongue was thorough, and she could kiss him for hours on end if she could. She sighed as his larger hands found her breasts again – every flex of his hand, every pinch and tug only added kindling to the simmering flame low in her belly.

The older Uchiha knelt before the kunoichi, drinking in the sight of her muscled stomach, shapely ass, and toned legs. Her creamy skin was inviting and he gave in to the urge to touch her. Like a cartographer, he mapped out her body, resigning every scar, every freckle, every dip of muscle to memory, and noting places of interest that he'd like to visit again. Caressing her body and hearing her moan made the yearning for more than touch to heighten, and he kissed along the waistband of her panties.

Sakura's other hand shot down to his head, her fingers intertwining with his raven locks. She shifted against him as his tongue laved over her hip bone, and he smirked to himself, knowing that she seemed ready for more than just touch as well.

Sasuke pulled back, surrendering her mouth as he felt her pause and her breath quicken. He cast his eyes down her front and realized why as Itachi lowered her last remaining garment. His brother coaxed her to step out, easing each foot with his hand, before tossing her panties aside. Sakura was pulled away from him and maneuvered to the bed.

It felt like she was caught in a whirlwind as she was spun away from Sasuke and onto her bed; she barely even had time to register the springy comfort under her before a hard body was pressed to her side. She smiled softly at Itachi as she lifted her hand to rest against his cheek. He looked relatively calm despite the light flush of his cheeks and the desire even she could see in his eyes. It meant a lot to her at that moment, knowing how strong his self control was, to take this slow with her.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head no and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled back, just a hairsbreadth, and whispered against him, "Thank you for taking your time with me."

"Of course," he replied before slanting his mouth over hers again.

Sasuke approached the other side of her bed and sat beside her naked body, entranced to watch her muscles flex and jump. Even now, she was still being conscious of herself, with her legs crossed. And he figured maybe if he was in less clothing it would help her feel more comfortable. He reached back and drew his shirt up his back, gathering it with each curl of his fingers. He tore the navy blue T-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side carelessly.

He laid out beside her, his face aligned with her chest where he could easily dip and lavish her with attention. As his lips skimmed across her skin, his hand fell to her thigh where he began rubbing nondescript patterns with his fingertips, hoping for her to relax into his touch.

Itachi appreciated the soft feminine groan that filled his mouth. Her tongue slid fervently against his, and the hand she had flat on his chest began to move. He smiled against her as her fingers finally made contact with bare skin. Her fingertips were soft, her nails blunt and cool across his heated flesh.

Fingers curled against Sakura's inner thigh and she subconsciously spread her legs for better access, to get more of the wondrous feeling closer to the place that was aching for contact. When fingers teased the juncture of her thigh, she pulled away from the kiss to find that it had been Sasuke coaxing her to open up. His dark eyes and sultry expression couldn't have made her any hotter than she was, though it certainly didn't hurt.

"Come here." She beckoned, and Sasuke greedily obeyed, taking her mouth as his.

Itachi didn't mind in the least. The treasure he had sought after was now before him. He looked up at the kunoichi who had her head lifted so she could return his brother's kiss in earnest, and his fingers splayed on her inner thigh, holding her leg against him– holding her open. He eyed the candy pink hair that adorned her mound in a well manicured strip. Her slit was glistening with evidence of her desire. Extending a finger, Itachi slipped just the tip between her folds, nearly groaning at how wet she was.

Keeping his gaze trained on her, he eased the single digit inside her molten heat, pleased when she broke the kiss to coo at the sweet friction. He grazed the inside of her knee with his nose before placing a kiss there, his finger rocking in and out, in and out, tormentingly slow.

Sakura was paralyzed by the pleasure rising within her; Sasuke's mouth and Itachi's fingers were making her dizzy with it. Even though she was stark naked, she felt like she was burning with fever. Every glide of his fingers heightened her arousal, but it was steadily becoming not enough to satiate the hunger in her. Before she could even make a request, however, Itachi added another finger – seemingly in tune with the gentle undulation of her body.

The subtle scent of her feminine musk reached Sasuke's nose and he pulled back. His brother certainly wasted no time, but it came as little surprise. He was transfixed on the sight of her, taking twin digits, sighing and mewling as he scissored his fingers, stretching her.

Itachi looked to his brother and motioned with his eyes to fall back for a moment. As Sasuke slipped away, Itachi came forward, peppering kisses up her body until he was stretched out on his side next to her – his fingers never once slipping from her core. This gave Sasuke quite the view and his cock twitched seeing her so open and wet.

Itachi curled his fingers at the in stroke, tapping that sweet spot, satisfied by her sharp gasp.

Sakura's body trembled under the new sensation that made the carnal bliss spike in waves. Her fingers pressed into his shoulder. "Oh... god...!"

The older Uchiha's laugh was soft in her ear. "No, it's just me," he teased.

Her eyes slid open and she shook her head at him. "You're awful... you know what I-ah!- meant!"

"Do I?"

"You know-" She cut off herself with a long moan as he drew a slick finger to her clit. She couldn't keep her eyes open as he pressed tight little circles to her sensitive button. She twitched and moaned as he continued his assault, and just as he drove her upward toward a blissful oblivion, he stopped and plunged twin fingers back into her dripping center.

Her chest heaved with the sudden stop and she tried to regain her breath, but just when she thought she could assemble some sense of control, Itachi's voice was at her ear again, a husky sound dripping with want. "You really like that, don't you? You're so wet... and you feel so good." His fingers curled and her head tossed to the side where she groaned against his neck.

"I want to be inside you."

"I want you inside me, too," she concurred, too caught up to feel embarrassed about her admission.

Her toes curled as he hit just the right spot within her again and again. Her legs trembled as she sighed his name, but then again, he fell back, slowing his pace before drawing out his fingers. Her stomach clenched as she looked just as he wrapped his lips around a single finger. His cheeks hollowed, sucking her essence from him, as he languidly pulled his finger back out.

His still wet index finger traced around her bottom lip with a delicate brush. His eyes glanced up at his brother. "You should really have a taste."

Sasuke seemed to get the message as he moved to kneel at the foot of her bed. And then Itachi was pushing his finger past her lips, captivated by how her tongue slid up and down his finger, cleaning it of her honey.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed as she tasted herself. Itachi wasn't a vulgar person – his actions and words could be naughty, but it only served to drive her wild and allow her to drop her inhibitions. She closed her eyes and hummed around his finger, hoping to get him just as hot and bothered as she was. And she was succeeding; Itachi didn't know how much longer he could just sit there. The confines of his pants were getting tighter, and he was so hard that it was almost painful. The way she practically purred around his finger made him envision other things he wanted her mouth to do to him, and that did little to help his situation.

Sasuke was surprised at how wanton Sakura was in bed; he had never imagined her as such, considering the times sex was brought up before she had turned into a prude. She always got flustered, but here she was laid out like a centerfold in one of their sensei's magazines that he thought he had hidden well. His dark, half-lidded eyes fell to her most intimate place. She was pink and beautiful and he couldn't wait to feast on her. His hands took hold of her thighs, lips grazing her skin as he neared his destination. His tongue emerged and gave a long, experimental lick up her slit and to her clit.

Sakura's eyes shot open at the sensation, and she gasped, letting Itachi's finger drop from her mouth. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking at the head of black between her thighs. His tongue probed around her opening, lapping up every drop of her that Itachi had spread, and even though she wanted to protest about him using his mouth there, it felt far too amazing to stop.

Sasuke trailed his tongue up and down, sampling her sweet flavor before deciding he needed to taste more of her. He pulled back, amused by the way she whimpered at the loss of him, and used his thumbs to hold her open. Two pairs of eyes were watching him, waiting for him to make his move. His tongue delved into her hole without warning, and he chuckled to himself when he felt her fall back, moaning helplessly as he stroked her with his slick muscle

The feeling of his tongue twisting and jabbing inside her made Sakura go crazy. Something like this should've felt... dirty, she guessed, but it was far from it. Little jolts of pleasure rippled through her body, making her feel even hotter than before, making her stomach tighten and her legs jerk. And when his tongue left her only to tap against the sensitive pearl at the apex of her mound, her hips bucked and she cried out his name.

In all honesty, Sasuke had fantasized about his pink-haired teammate before, but none of those fantasies had ever been as good as this. Her voice was breathier, the pitch as she called his name, higher, and her skin softer. Sakura was all he could taste, feel, and smell and it was easy to get lost in her and draw more moans and gasps from her. The feeling of her fingers threaded in his hair, holding him close to her center, only encouraged him to work harder.

Itachi's eyes roamed her body. If, after the haze of their tryst, Sakura decided that she didn't want this – or him or them – any longer, then he wanted to commit this all to memory. She was gorgeous all flushed with want, lips curving into perfect little O's as she cooed and moaned, her brow dipping as her pleasure spiked. Her stomach jumped and clenched as she writhed under his brother's mouth, and she pleaded in a hushed whisper for more.

One of his warm hands palmed her breast, fingers plucking at the hardened peak. "Does he feel good, Sakura?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Say it, I'm sure he'd love to know how much you appreciate the effort..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

His tongue slowed, drawing around her clit lazily. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Don't stop," she whined, feeling achingly unfulfilled.

If Sakura had been looking she would've seen the matching smirks the brothers wore. Sasuke hovered at the place she wanted him most, and she rocked her hips seeking him out. Itachi only leaned down, pressing his lips to her neck. "Tell him more."

She huffed, feeling his hot breath wash over her nether lips but nothing else. The older brother's tongue laved against her collarbone. "Don't be shy now, just say what you want, what you like so much. I want to hear it, too."

A long finger pushed into her and she took in a sharp breath. Sasuke bit down on his lip at feeling how her passage clamped down and fluttered around him. He looked up from between her legs. "Tell me, Sakura."

"Ungh! Sasuke... please...!" She sighed as Itachi's mouth nibbled at her ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth where he grazed it with his teeth. "Please, don't stop... you feel so good and I want you so bad... I can't stand it!"

She jumped as his mouth closed around her clit, teeth nipping at the tender bud between passes of his velvety tongue. He darted and flashed his tongue over her again and again, amazed at how easily she opened up afterward, moaning and sobbing at how amazing he was, and how she was "almost there," and how, for-the-love-of-god, he'd better not stop again.

Itachi went for the fly of his pants, unable to take the restriction any longer; it certainly didn't help that Sakura painted quite the erotic picture with both of her hands between her legs, fisting in his brother's hair, her back bowed just slightly as she tried to rein back the wanton moans and cries as he built her up to her release. Itachi wrapped his fingers around his rock hard dick, stroking gently to relieve himself of the painful pressure of neglect.

The loud slurping and licking sounds were lewd to Sakura's ears, but she couldn't care about them with how wonderful she felt, held at the brink of completion. Something hard was thrust into her opening, wiggling inside her, and she barely registered that they were Sasuke's fingers before that tightening of her stomach released. She cried his name in praise as she succumbed to the delightful tremors that rocked her body and euphoric bliss washed over her, from the top of her head to the tips of her curling toes.

Sasuke's tongue slowed to a lazy crawl, his fingers still rocking inside her squeezing passage, to draw out her orgasm for as long as he could. The squeeze of her thighs and the grip of her fingers in his hair sent liquid heat to his groin, made his veins burn hot with every beat of his heart. He couldn't wait to have her as his. His brother would just have to understand. Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips before swiping his hand across his chin.

As the thrum of her orgasm began to fade, Sakura let out a noise of content. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages; there was definitely something to be said about the power of the orgasm. Her body was still tingling.

"You look so beautiful when you come." Itachi's voice husked against her ear, dangerously thick with need. The velvety tone of his voice sent a chill through her that excited her. "I want to see it again."

His eyes glanced to his brother who was beginning to undo the button of his pants, and then back to the stunning woman before him. She stretched her arms over her head, eyes finally fluttering open. Her gaze was still hooded, dark, and simmering with a desire that had yet to be sated.

Even though her eyes had been locked with Itachi's she could see something in her peripheral that had her curious – though she had a good idea what it was. Sakura, while basking in the aftermath, had become bolder and she let her eyes travel down. Itachi's hand was wrapped around one impressive piece of anatomy, rubbing his thick cock with full, languid strokes.

She wanted to be surprised by his actions, but after everything that happened so far she couldn't be. "Itachi..."

"Even I have my limits, Sakura. You've got me so hard."

The tip of her tongue glided across her lips. "I... can I..."

"What do you want?"

"I want to make you feel good, too. Can I," she paused, feeling her cheeks warm and knew she was blushing again. "I want to touch you."

"Of course you can, Sakura. I'd let you do whatever you want to me," he replied with a smirk, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

Rolling onto her side before pushing herself up, Sakura scooted closer to Itachi. She rested her hands on his cheeks, pulling him to her for a kiss. She was happy that he let her guide it this time, let her deepen it when she requested with a gentle prod of her tongue. Her hands flitted across his chest and down his abdomen. Her wrist bumped against his erection first, and without breaking away from him, she curled her fingers around his rigid length.

His sharp breath encouraged her hand, and she ran her closed fist down and then back up experimentally. She stilled when his hand closed over hers, but she realized when he squeezed her grip tighter around him that he was just showing her what felt good to him. She stroked him with increased pressure, marveling at the contradiction of how soft and hard he was to the touch. As she reached the tip of him again, she smeared the bead of pre-come with her thumb, eliciting a soft moan from the usually composed man.

Itachi finally broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he basked in her attention, and while it was pleasant, the friction was a little rough. "It's a little … dry."

"I can fix that," she assured him before dipping down, and before Itachi could say anything her tongue was licking up his shaft and twirling around the bulbous head.

Sakura almost smiled when he moaned. Even here his skin was slightly salty, but it wasn't an unpleasant taste. Sakura had only ever given one other blow job before, and it had been on a dummy, in a class full of kunoichi. Fortunately for her, Sakura had never been asked to put those skills to use for a mission. Also fortunate for her, she was a good student, and recalled the lessons now that she had a reason to.

Closing her lips around the head she rocked her tongue against him, passing over the slit before giving a light suckle. She took a little more of him into her mouth before pulling back up again, and every time her head lowered she took more and more of him – running her tongue up and down as she did so.

Sasuke watched on as her head bobbed up and down, as his brother's dick disappeared farther into her mouth in time with wet, rhythmic suction noises. If his brother's expression was anything to go by, she had a talent for giving head, and it only made him wonder about future possibilities with his former team mate. But currently her heart-shaped ass was directed at him, and it was all too tempting.

Sakura relaxed her throat, fighting her gag reflex, as she took him completely – amazed that she could even do so. And apparently it amazed Itachi, too. His fingers curled into her hair as he cursed and sighed her name. She worked up a rhythm and pattern, swallowing just a couple inches of him each time before sliding further down and taking nearly all of him before starting it all over again. She was so in tune with what she was doing to Itachi, that she hadn't paid attention to Sasuke coming up behind her until she felt his hand smooth along her back.

Something hard pressed against her causing her to pause, and she let Itachi slip from her mouth so she could look back over her shoulder. Sasuke's naked chest greeted her and as her eyes raked down she realized he was completely naked, and the hardness pressing at her opening was him. The rounded tip slid up and down between her folds and she locked eyes with him. He pushed forward, teasing her as his length slid across her lips and brushed against her clit.

"Mmm... Sasuke..."

He drew back, and then when he pushed forward again it was into her. His eyes slid close as he traveled into her molten heat, slick passage yielding to his hard length, welcoming him inside until his pelvis met her rounded ass. Her gasp morphed into a heady groan as he fully sheathed himself inside her; his fingers flexed against her hips as her snug passage fluttered around him.

"Gods... Sakura." He slowly withdrew, almost completely, before sliding back in at the same unhurried pace, adjusting to her body. "You're so tight." He repeated the same languid action. "And wet."

"Sasuke... stop teasing me..."

The friction from his accelerated thrusts wasn't unnoticed, and it made Sakura feel warm all over again. Sakura's mouth fell open, and each time he plunged into her it drove her breath from her lips – lips that her tongue traveled over, that pearly white teeth sunk into, that Itachi found so incredibly provocative, that he missed around his nearly painfully throbbing dick. As beautiful as she was, and even though Itachi would be content to just watch her get thoroughly fucked, he decided he would not be forgotten.

His hand circled hers, still wrapped around him, making her resume her stroking. She turned her eyes to his, taking over the rhythm he had set, before dipping her head down and twirling her tongue around the head of him, before taking him into her mouth again. Itachi bit down, muffling his moan as she engulfed him completely. Her whimpers and groans reverberated through him, heightening his pleasure as she sucked with enthusiasm - for every time his brother thrust forward it pushed her mouth farther down onto him.

Sakura lifted up, wiping the edge of her mouth before closing her fingers around him again. While giving him a hard stroke, she pushed back against the younger Uchiha. "Harder Sasuke..."

Obliging her request, his hips snapped forward and Itachi watched as her eyes closed and mouth parted, soaking up the blissful sensation.

"She really likes that, Sasuke."

"I never would've thought that you'd like it a little hard," he teased, his hands smoothing up from her hips and to her shoulders. His fingers curled around her before he surged forward again, and pulled her back to meet his powerful thrust.

She cried out, surprised at the force and also at how wonderful it felt when he struck her hard and deep.

But Sasuke took it differently and instantly stilled, concerned for the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, and looked back to meet his gaze. "I want you to do it again." And she rewarded him with a wanton sound when he did so. "You feel so good – ah! – Sasuke-kun!"

His hips sped with purpose, driving as hard as he could into her before slowing again, reveling in her soft panting as she tried to regain some clarity in the lull of his thrusts. In all the years he had known the kunoichi, he never imagined she'd be bent over like this and allowing him to take her from behind. Knowing that she enjoyed it – immensely – was such a turn on, and understandably fed his ego.

He leaned over her form, broad chest pressing to her back as he slowed his pace to a slow grind. Sakura's eyes closed as she absorbed his hot breath against the back of her neck. "You like the way I feel inside you?"

His finger found her clit as she replied, her voice rising as she gave her affirmation. "Yes! Sasuke!" His smooth, low chuckle made her stomach clench pleasurably and her skin burn hotter.

Sasuke relished in the way her passage spasmed around him as his fingers continued to dance over her clit. She was so responsive to his touch, so warm, and wet, and just perfect. He didn't know how long he could last like this. He righted himself, and still teasing her with his fingers, he pulled her upright away from his brother and crossed his free arm over her chest, cradling her neck with his open hand.

The new position changed the sensation, and while he wasn't hitting her quite as deep any more he was still rubbing against a wondrous spot inside of her. Sakura's hand shot down to circle his wrist while she reached back with her other, finding purchase at the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his thick raven locks.

Itachi reclined back into the pillows at the head of her bed as he drank in the sight before him. He could see the tremble in her thighs, the sexy flex of her abdomen as she pushed back against his brother's thrusts. The jiggle of her breasts. The pleasured grimaces that pulled at her features. The light sheen of sweat that made her look like even more of a goddess. He could see everything.

The intensity of Sasuke's hips increased, carrying her moans with it. The lewd, wet sounds of their flesh meeting were still louder than either of them. Itachi spit into his hand and fisted his cock. Sakura was so sexy in the throes of passion that he could've gotten himself off in seconds, but he only stroked himself enough to relive the ache.

"Ah! I... I'm right there! Oh god... don't stop!"

Sakura could feel that invisible coil tighten in her core. Every thrust of Sasuke's hips and flick of his fingers took her closer and closer to the precipice, and she'd fall any moment now. She was teetering on the brink, her breath falling shallow. A heavy desperation for release layered her voice. "Sasuke-kun!"

He couldn't stop, even if he had wanted to, the need driving him was powerful – and his aggressive thrusts showed that primal instinct for release. "I'm gonna come," he husked against her.

"Inside me! Stay inside..." she cried before everything seemed to fall away from her - everything except for Sasuke. All she was aware of was his arms, the friction of his body, and the sense of euphoria washing over her, embracing her, filling her lungs, and flowing through her veins.

She went tense in Sasuke's arm before tremors erupted across her body. Her passage squeezed him, quivered around him, coaxed him to join her – and that's exactly what he did. His body shuddered and jerked against hers as his seed filled her in thick spurts, as electricity seemed to jolt throughout his entire body leaving a sated feeling behind in his bones.

As Sasuke came back to himself, he realized he was holding onto Sakura tightly, their bodies crushed together. He loosened his grasp on her. "Are you alright?" he asked, still gaining his breath back.

"Yeah,"' she replied with a dreamy sigh.

His lips pressed to her temple, sighing gently, as he pulled out from her. Sakura fell forward, catching herself with her hands and then rolling over onto her back with a light chuckle. "I don't want to move," she admitted.

Sasuke sank back onto the edge of the bed and drew his lips up into a lazy grin. "Neither do I."

"That's okay," Itachi said as he moved from his spot and reached over to set his hand on Sakura's thigh. "You don't have to move."

Her eyes turned to him, holding his lustful gaze as he hovered over her. "Itachi -"

He dipped his head down and slanted his mouth over hers; persuading her tongue to twist with his came with ease. She hummed softly as he deepened their kiss, and he swallowed her sound of approval with greed. He loved the feel of her fingers as she wove them into his hair. And while he had her preoccupied he slipped his knee between her legs and pushed them apart, settling himself in the open space.

He ghosted his fingers up her side, fighting the smile as she shivered beneath him, and rested his hand at the side of her breast. He brushed his thumb over the still erect nipple before circling it with a light, teasing touch.

Sakura gasped against his lips – not only at how pleasurable it felt, but also in surprise at how one touch from him ignited the spark of desire in her again. There was no doubt that Sasuke had satisfied her – her legs were still tingly – but she yearned for Itachi, too.

His lips skimmed along her neck as he kneaded the soft globe of flesh, and Sakura was aware of something hard bumping against her inner thigh. She appreciated his effort, and his patience, putting off his needs for her own and making sure she was ready. But she was beyond ready. Tenting her right leg, she reached down and took hold of his rigid length, surprising him with her boldness.

"Sakura-"

She rubbed him along her slit before positioning him at her entrance. "I want you now."

His hands fell on either side of her face. "Are you sure? I... I know what you've felt for my brother, and I may have confused your feelings, and you can stop it now and I won't be mad at you. If we do this there is no going back. "

"Good." She angled her hips, the head of him just brushing past her folds. "I don't want to go back." Then she hooked her leg around his for emphasis.

Sakura lifted her head and connected her mouth to his. As she parted her lips to let his tongue in, Itachi pushed forward, sliding into her slick heat inch by inch until he could go no further. While Sasuke's girth was bigger, Itachi was longer and she sighed into his mouth as he filled her.

Itachi ground out a curse as he adjusted to her. She was completely soaked and so incredibly tight. With a steadying breath, he withdrew before sliding back in. "Gods, you feel so – fucking – amazing." He circled his hips, grinding against her before pulling back again.

He moved with languid, purposeful thrusts, his chest dragging across her slightly sweaty skin as his mouth devoured hers in a searing kiss – as if he meant to consume her completely, and maybe he did. Sakura let her hands roam his body – creamy skin pulled over lean muscle – and marveled at the flex of his muscles under her touch. There was a different kind of power that Itachi possessed; it was raw and undoubtedly sexy. She hesitated, only for a moment, as her fingers came to the toned expanse of his ass. She reached beyond her timidness and took hold of him, encouraging his movements as she pulled him to her with each of his thrusts.

Itachi broke the kiss with a growl; her eager hands turned him on even more than he thought possible. Lifting up onto his hands he increased the speed of his hips, working into a steady rhythm that gently jarred her body with each in stroke. He watched as her head lolled to the side, her mouth parting in a silent moan and her fingers digging into his buttocks. "...'tachi..."

"Tell me what you want."

A small whine rumbled at the back of her throat. "Itachi..."

"Tell me," he encouraged, rolling his hips and glancing a particularly marvelous spot inside of her.

"More... faster, harder..." Her eyes opened to meet his. "I just want more of you."

He nodded, eager and happy to fulfill her request. While she felt exquisite like this, he wanted to feel more of her, hear more of her. He drew back onto his knees and gathered her legs together in front of him, never once unsheathing himself from her warmth. Hugging her legs to his shoulder, he drove into her with quick, short thrusts.

Sakura fisted the bed sheets, twisting the fabric in her fingers. With the way he was holding her, she was pretty much helpless to do anything besides just feel. And the feeling was intense; the pressure was building up inside her with each delicious meeting of their bodies. She couldn't hold back the mewls and moans that bubbled up in her throat. Even when his movements slowed again, they still fed her appetite for him, still made that ball of heat in her gut grow hotter. Sakura gasped when he abruptly spread her legs, holding one in each hand.

Itachi's eyes drew downward to the place where they were joined and was mesmerized at the sight of her tight pink hole as he plunged into her over and over. Her plentiful juices leaked out around him, accentuating the slap of skin with a naughty squelching sound – a sound that he was sure Sakura would be embarrassed by if she had been conscious of it.

Sasuke was content to watch, still feeling the thrumming satisfaction of his orgasm. Looking at Sakura now, he could really take in her beauty. There was something so gorgeous about her taking part in something so base, so primal. Maybe it was because she had surrendered herself to the feeling, because she was no longer wearing a mask. But she was simply stunning sprawled out and writhing, her skin flushed and practically glowing. Her understood why his brother had watched her with rapt attention. He could feel the faint stirring of want low in his groin, but his body couldn't yet respond.

"I wish you could see yourself," Itachi commented, a delighted awe in his voice.

Sakura hummed in reply as she unabashedly let her eyes drink him in – his hooded gaze, his wet, parted lips, the enticing clench of his muscles as he worked himself against her. She couldn't agree with his sentiment more.

A small pout began to form on her lips as his pace slowed, but before she could protest, he lunged forward and altered their position. Her legs were trapped between their bodies at his shoulders, held open in a V shape. She gasped at the sudden change, at how much deeper he seemed to go like this. When he thrust into her, she muffled her cry with her hand, biting down on a knuckle.

"Does it hurt?"

Even though he was so deep that it bordered on pain, she shook her head. The pleasure far outweighed it. While he moved at a languid pace, his hips were forceful and she cried out as each snap of his body against her drove her higher, made her thrum in building anticipation. Sakura's lithe body quivered beneath his as he continued to pump his hips slowly, letting her feel every inch of him as he filled her again and again.

Sakura felt so incredibly full, and every slide of his body made a fiery jolt of impending bliss ripple out over her entire body. She was aware of her legs twitching against his shoulders, of her stomach clenching. She was so close, but it wasn't enough, but at the same time it was almost too much.

"Ngh! Itachi! I... can feel it..." Her nails bit into his shoulders.

"Let go, Sakura. Come for me."

Her head tossed from side to side. "I can't!"

Lifting himself away from her, he lowered her left leg and relieved the tension in the other by wrapping it around his hip. With her pelvis tilted he rocked into her at a gentler, but quicker pace, still striking her deep and glancing the area that made her eyes screw shut, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Sasuke reached forward, intertwining his fingers with hers. This would be orgasm number three for her (two of which he was proud to have given her) and he was sure it was almost too much to take, her nerve endings raw. He hadn't left her, and wanted to show her that. He smiled when she squeezed his hand. He let his fingers trail up and down her arm. "One more, Sakura... just come one more time for us."

She gasped as Itachi shifted his hips, now sliding across and stimulating her clit with each collision of their bodies.

"I can't hold back much longer Sakura... you feel so good," Itachi ground out between clenched teeth.

Her nerves were sizzling with raw electricity threatening to shoot across her. "I... oh!"

Itachi could feel her passage flutter and jump around him, could feel her grow wetter, and knew she was about to plunge headlong into orgasmic bliss. He pressed his lips together, willing himself to hold out just a moment longer, just a little longer. He had to drive her over first.

"Sakura," he warned. "I'm... gonna come. Come with me..." His words were emphasized with his jerking hips. "Come. With. Me."

His voice was too stressed to sound like a command; and whether it was the pleading tone, or the tap of him hitting the wall inside her that said he could go no farther, or the jab to her clit, Sakura obeyed.

Her fingers squeezed both brothers as her orgasm slammed into her mercilessly. Her shoulders lifted from the bed as an impassioned scream left her parted lips. Hot, liquid pleasure pulsed through her entire body as she went taut, toes curling, aware of nothing else but the intoxicating feeling of a powerful climax settling deep into her body.

Her slick walls contracted around him in astonishingly powerful waves, pulling him along into the rapturous end of their union. Itachi was deaf to the shout that that left him; his ears were ringing, body shuddering on its own accord as he emptied himself into her. His arms strained with effort to keep himself up, and as he started to come back to his senses, he pulled out from her and collapsed at her side.

Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sakura's sweat-dampened forehead. She whined, limbs still twitching minutely in the aftermath. "Come on, come get comfortable."

Sakura only gave a half-ass shake of her head, and he found her stubbornness stunningly cute. His kisses peppered down the side of her face to her ear, where his hot breath washed against the shell of it.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Just listen to me and come on. It'll be better for all of us."

She scrunched up her nose in reply. "I can't... move."

"But Sakura-"

"Shush..." She lifted her hand and slapped it limply over his mouth. She just wanted to bask in the tingling sensation, the warmth, the comfort of the back of her eyelids.

"You leave me no choice."

She squeaked as he picked her up, but the distance traveled was short and he deposited her in the middle of her bed, a fluffy pillow cradling her head. She cracked an eye open and looked at him. "I hate you."

"Actually, I seem to recall you saying you love me," he corrected her as he reached for the duvet, discarded from the bed during their rigorous exploration of feelings.

"I do," she purred. "I love you a lot... it's scary."

His fingers brushed down her cheek as she rolled to face him. "We'll figure it all out together, Sakura."

And the way she looked at him in that moment let him know that she truly believed that – believed him. He leaned down and kissed her, all traces of aggressive passion gone and replaced only with gentle affection. He drew her tongue out to dance with his lazily, and she sighed, reveling in the delightful flutter in her stomach. He pulled back and rested his forehead to hers.

Itachi groaned as he pushed himself up and then crawled to the head of the bed to join them. He reached over Sakura's body and pulled the blanket across them. He was totally spent, and had every intention of falling asleep curled up with his favorite kunoichi.

Though her eyes never left Sasuke's, she smiled when Itachi's arm circled her middle. She rested her hand on his arm and smoothed her fingers across his skin. His lips pressed to her shoulder blade.

"I love you, Sakura," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you, too."

And admitting it again out loud to each them didn't feel so wrong this time. Sakura felt less like her heart would break, and more like it could fly.


	2. Rise and Shine

Sakura was aware of morning's bright light shining on her face, warming her skin and coaxing her senses into a state of wakefulness. But she was so incredibly comfortable that she didn't want to get up. A yawn pulled at her lips, and as she stretched her shoulder bumped a hard body behind her as her hand collided with something firm in front of her. This... was not right. Instantaneously, her eyes popped open.

In front of her was Sasuke, sleeping soundly, bare chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm. _Bare... chest_. She gulped.

“ _You like the way I feel inside you?”_

Feeling her face grow hot, she took a deep breath and held it. That wasn't just a dream; that all really, _really_ , happened. _Then that meant..._ She fought back the apprehension and tilted her head to the side to look behind her. With a face almost as serene as his brother's, laid Itachi.

“ _If we do this there is no going back.”_

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. What had they done? What had _she_ done? She was supposed to be the voice of reason. She was supposed to be the one that had it all together. She certainly didn't feel like she had anything together. Panic took hold in her chest, and she bolted upright, gasping for air.

“Shit...” she whispered. “Fuck!” Anxiety filled her. “Shit... Oh shit!” Her voice grew louder. “Shit!!”

A grumble to her left made it even worse, and she froze as Itachi stirred. “Go back to sleep, Sakura.”

“Sleep?! How can you say that at a time like this?” she practically screeched.

A loud yawn to her right grabbed her attention and she turned to Sasuke as he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Why are you two so loud?”

“She's the one being loud,” Itachi retorted, eyes still closed as he absently scratched at his neck.

“How are you so calm?” she demanded. “Do you realize what happened last night?”

Sasuke chuckled as he stretched beside her and Itachi finally pulled himself up onto his elbow and cracked his eyes open, blinking against the invasive sunlight. “You kissed both of us, confessed your feelings, kissed both of us some more. Then I proceeded to undress you, and-”

She slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him. “I don't need a play by play, idiot!" She could feel him smile beneath her hand, and then his eyes left hers, staring below her chin. Then she realized exactly what he was staring at and let go of his mouth to cross her arms over her naked chest. “Idiot,” she repeated.

“Didn't I tell you that we'd figure it all out, Sakura?” Sasuke asked.

She nodded, but for some reason she couldn't quell the rising shame, embarrassment, and guilt – and tears sprang to her eyes. The brothers traded a glance behind her back, sensing the shift in her mood. Sasuke sat up, followed by Itachi. The younger Uchiha placed a hand to her back. “What's wrong, Sakura?”

“I just... I'm an awful person, aren't I?”

“Of course not,” Itachi replied, jumping in to soothe any doubts. “Why would you say that?”

“I'm disgusting... You should've made me choose. I was expecting you to be angry, and that we'd argue, and... instead I let _both_ of you... when I've never done anything like that before in my entire life...!”

“Do you think I've done what we did before?” Sasuke asked.

The stress in Sakura's brow relaxed, and she shook her head. “No.”

Itachi smoothed his fingers down her arm. “And me?”

She met his gaze, sincerity apparent even though they were still glazed with sleep. “No...”

“Sakura, I don't think any of us know what we're doing,” Sasuke admitted. “I don't think any less of you for what we did together. I don't think you're disgusting at all. In fact, I find you rather sexy.”

She huffed out a laugh and wiped her cheek free of sliding tears. “But... you're brothers...”

“And you're an only child. What's your point?”

“I feel like this is all going to end badly... and you'll both leave me anyway, which is what I was trying to avoid in the first place. And instead, I feel like last night just made everything more complicated.”

“It'll all work out, Sakura.”

“How?! You get me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays while Sasuke gets me Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays?”

“That schedule's actually not that bad,” Itachi teased.

She rolled her eyes and hit him in the chest, turning away from him and to Sasuke. “What do we do?”

Sasuke could still see the distress hidden in her eyes and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her in comfort. “We do what anyone else in a relationship does, and we take every day as it comes. I can still walk you home, and we can still eat together, train together – none of that has to change.”

Itachi made a noise of agreement. “You're still the one I trust when it comes to the Sharingan and treating me medically. We can still have tea together, and you are still welcome at the compound. Mother loves your help in the garden.”

Sakura smiled, although it was weak. “Speaking of, what about your parents?”

“They don't have to know.”

“You don't think they'll figure it out?”

“I don't see it as a problem at the moment,” Itachi assured her.

“Neither do I,” Sasuke agreed.

“So everything stays the same and this,” she paused to gesture to the three of them, “stays a secret.”

“Yes.”

“Because no one will understand the complexity of our feelings and the nature of such a relationship,” Itachi elaborated.

Sasuke's hand squeezed her shoulder. “It'll be okay, Sakura. You'll see.”

“I believe you...” She turned and looked to Itachi. “I do.”

“Then why do you look so worried?”

 _Because this can't be a good idea. Because when it comes to you, I'm so conflicted and it's scary. Because in the end I'm selfish, really, and I was too weak to make a decision concerning the two of you_.  Sakura could've blurted any of those responses out. Instead, a lovely shade of pink bloomed across her cheeks. “I... have to go to the bathroom... and take a shower.”

“Then go,” Itachi replied.

“But I'm... naked.”

The brothers laughed and Sasuke spoke up. “It's not like we haven't seen you.”

“Or touched you.”

“Or tasted you.”

“Okay!” she yelped, obviously embarrassed. But she smiled then and the brother's replied in kind.

“I'll go first, then,” Itachi said with a small yawn and got out of bed. Sakura couldn't stop her eyes from following his lean, naked form as he strode with confidence to the bathroom.

Sasuke rubbed his hand across her back, and when she turned to him, caught her off guard with a chaste kiss. He smirked, and Sakura couldn't help but feel self conscious under his penetrating gaze. He ran his fingers along her jaw. “You really shouldn't be so embarrassed. After last night, you should know that you have nothing to hide from me. You're gorgeous, Sakura.”

“I guess it's just easier when you're just going with how you feel in the moment...you just act without thinking...”

“The heart isn't rational, it's not supposed to be.”

“I guess you're right.”

“Sakura, last night was amazing. I loved every moment with you. I just want you to know that.”

The sound of the toilet flushing reached them and Itachi came out from the bathroom. Sasuke groaned and held his hand up over his eyes. “Gah, put that thing away! Have some decency, nii-san!”

Sakura bit back a smile of her own. Itachi, however, seemed unfazed by his younger brother. “Are you planning on covering up for the lady?”

Sakura looked at him with a quirked brow. “Oh come on, you have nothing to hide from me,” she teased, repeating his words.

He threw back the blankets, covering Sakura's head with them. She pulled them down, expecting him to have made a dash for it while she couldn't see, but he was standing there in all his glory – expression neutral even though his cheeks were slightly pink.

Sakura stiffened as he bent forward at the waist to be eye level with her. He kissed the tip of her nose. “Nothing to hide.” And then he was walking away, and just as she had done with Itachi, she let her eyes roam over his physique.

The warmth of Itachi's hands on her back brought her back to him. His lips pressed to her shoulder. “Besides the screeching, I rather enjoyed waking up beside you.”

She felt her cheeks warm at his teasing, but then he was kissing her skin again and she closed her eyes to soak it all up. “I'd like to try it again,” she admitted, and it made him pause. “And not be so freaked out so... I could enjoy it more.”

He hummed against her shoulder. "I imagine this won't be the last time.”

“I really hope not.”

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. “You want breakfast?”

“I really do need to shower, but... um...” Her eyes fell on his flaccid length and she blinked, forcing herself to look away and remember what she was saying. “But you two can help yourself to whatever you'd like.” Sakura climbed out of bed and stood, fighting back the urge to cover herself. She could feel both of their eyes on her, but she wasn't going to hide. “I'll be out soon.”

Their stares followed after her until she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Once she was gone it was like the spell had been broken, and Sasuke leaned down to fetch his boxers from the floor. “Come on, get dressed.”

“Why?” Itachi asked as he stretched.

“So you can help me with breakfast.”

“You heard the woman, she said to help ourselves to whatever we'd like. And while that may be food for you, I have something else in mind.”

Sasuke scowled at him in a pure annoyed sibling manner.“I don't think she meant to feed your _sexual_ appetite...”

“Hunger is hunger.”

oOoOo

Sakura cranked on the water and stood under the hot spray that comforted the mild aches in her body. Aches that brought back memories of what had transpired between her and the brothers. A shred of disbelief still lingered over her... she had never dreamed that events would play out as they had. She was happy – and anxious – yet pleased that it turned out as it did, even if that did make her a bad person. The secrecy bothered her, but she understood the need for it. If she were to go around being openly affectionate with both of them word would spread and eventually get back to their parents. Konoha was big, but everyone knew somebody that knew something – a perk (or downside) of living in a ninja village.

Sakura grabbed her shampoo and then lathered up her hair, trying not to dwell on it. Like they had told her, they'd just take every day as it came. Their kind of relationship was different, but still a relationship consisting of emotions, of give and take, of good and bad just like any other. Besides, if they both loved her and were okay with it, why should she choose? Life was too short, especially in their field, to get hung up on the what-ifs.

She tilted her head back under the water to wash the suds out when she heard the door to the bathroom close.

“Yes?” she called out playfully.

Itachi's voice came back in reply. “May I join you?”

“In the shower?”

She could barely hear his chuckle. “It wouldn't do me any good if I went home smelling like sex.”

“I suppose not. Come on in.”

The shower door opened and Itachi stepped inside. He grinned at Sakura as she stepped to the side to allow him under the water. Since the shampoo she had was all undeniably feminine, he skipped washing his hair and simply let the water wash away traces of his prior activities. He couldn't keep his eyes from following the rivulets of water cutting paths down her body through the soapy bubbles.

Sakura blinked as his hand came out beside her. “Want me to wash your back?”

“Sure. Thank you.” A tiny hum filled the shower space as he began to drag the loofah across her shoulders. “What's Sasuke doing?”

“He said something about making breakfast. He's a better cook than me anyway.”

Itachi found himself smiling at the sound of her soft laughter. Once he had finished soaping her up, he pulled her under the water with him. She sighed feelings his hands glide over her. Even though his touch was magical under the warm comfort of the shower, she still spoke up. “We should probably hurry so we don't miss breakfast then.”

His arms snaked around her then so he could keep her pressed against him. His thumb skimmed over the swell of her breast to brush over her nipple, and her breath hitched as he hummed against her ear.

“What I want to gobble up right now is you.”

“I-Itachi...”

His other hand smoothed down her hip and across her pelvis. The damp, coarse hair adorning her mound tickled his fingers as he found the spot he had been seeking. He smirked as her body tensed in his hold.

“But... breakfast,” she protested weakly.

“Can wait.”

The breath left her lips as he pressed down, circling the tip of his finger. He pressed his face to her neck, kissing and licking at the droplets of water. “I want to hear you moaning my name again. I think it was one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard.”

Sakura blushed, but didn't reply. It was a little disconcerting how she couldn't seem to form coherent sentences when under such pleasurable assault from either Uchiha. It all just felt so incredibly amazing that she didn't want to focus on anything besides him and the stirring in her gut.

With his fingers still teasing her center, Itachi lowered himself, nipping at certain parts of her body – like her shoulder blade, her hip, the top curve of her ass – and he chuckled at her squeak. At his silent urging, Sakura turned around and found herself speechless at the desire burning in his eyes. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and fell across his shoulders and chest in inky tendrils.

Sakura had to brace herself, spreading her arms open and laying her palms flat – one on the tiled wall, the other on the shower panel – as he lifted her right leg. Still kneeling before her, he hooked an arm under her raised leg and gripped her hip for support with his free hand. She was fully exposed to him and there wasn't much she could do but hold on. His nose brushed against her folds, making out her faint scent underneath the smell of water and soap, followed by his hot breath. Sakura watched on intently, agonizing over each second in anticipation.

Then the velvet friction of his tongue found her and she mewled as his hot muscle laved up and down her slit teasingly before his tongue curled, the tip parting her folds.

“Itachi...”

He dragged it upward, turning his eyes up to watch her face. She was beautiful, cheeks flushed already and vivid eyes trained solely on him.

Sakura felt her stomach tighten as she met his gaze. She felt like his stare alone could devour her. Not breaking eye contact, he closed his mouth over her clit. Her back arched and he tightened his grip on her as he continued to swirl his tongue.

“Oh... my god,” she stuttered.

His hand kneaded at a firm cheek, holding her against his ravaging mouth. Sakura was dizzy – the warmth of the shower, the heavy wisps of steam, and his hungry tongue only heightened the sensation. She had never done anything so _scandalous_ in the shower before, and one thing was for sure: she'd never be able to bathe again without thinking about this moment.

She gasped as a finger plunged into her core and his moan reverberated through her. She whimpered when he pulled away, and nearly died when he licked his lips.

“God, you're so wet.”

“And whose... fault is that?” she managed to ask.

“Oh, I take full responsibility,” he replied before fixing his mouth to her again, his tongue replacing his finger as he probed her sweet center and took his fill of her flavor.

 oOoOo

Sasuke had picked up Sakura's clothes from the kitchen floor and folded them up neatly before placing them on the corner of the table. He placed their glasses in the sink and then rummaged her fridge for breakfast items. He cut up an assortment of fruit, dividing it between three separate bowls. Then he cracked half a dozen eggs, whisking them together so he could fry them like an omelet and then roll it up. Then he toasted three pieces of bread, wondering if he should leave them plain or use some of the marmalade she had.

He sighed as he set the table. They were taking an awfully long time, and now that he was done Sasuke had nothing to occupy his thoughts. He tried not wondering about what they were doing in there, but all he could see were images of Sakura in his mind. She had looked so sexy whimpering and breathless, and the way she shuddered around him...

Sasuke popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and chewed it hastily, trying to clear his mind. Damn it, why weren't they out yet? Breakfast was getting cold. Against his better judgment, he headed toward the bathroom and paused outside the door. He could hear moans on the other side and grit his teeth. He couldn't believe Sakura would be so easily swayed by his brother (although that was a lie it somehow made him feel better). Maybe he was just a little sour that he didn't get to her first. He opened the door gently and without sound; puffs of steam quickly escaped, tickling his nose.

“Ungh! Ita-ah!-chi.... oooh...”

Sasuke fit himself through the narrow opening he created and pushed the door to before stepping forward. His mouth went dry. Pressed against the tinted shower panel were Sakura's breasts, her hands splayed on either side of them. He could make out the slap of flesh in time with her breasts being smushed against the door. Her fingers clawed at the panel, streaking through the foggy haze covering it.

“You feel so good... ffffu- come with me,” Itachi growled.

“I'm right there! Ah! Don't stop!”

Sasuke could feel himself grow hard, and all he wanted was to suck on those perfectly pink nipples. They looked absolutely tantalizing, and some dark part of him enjoyed how they seemed to be showcased for him and yet he couldn't touch.

Oblivious to their guest, Itachi kept pounding into her tight heat. He had originally planned simply to make her succumb to pleasure with only his mouth, but having her on his tongue made a fire dance to life within him. The raw need to have her coursed through his veins and the stiff ache between his legs was persistent and refused to be ignored – especially when she'd moan about how badly she wanted him inside of her. How could he deny her such a request?

Even now, thinking about how she had moaned so wantonly as he pushed pass her folds and filled her made his pulse quicken, his soul blaze. He was already so damn close. He drove his hand between her legs, finding her fleshy pearl with ease.

Sakura gasped as his fingers toyed with her, heightening her pleasure. Her forehead rested against the shower as she surrendered herself to the feeling, let it lift and carry her upward – for as amazing as the fall was, the climb was pretty breathtaking as well.

Her walls fluttered around his length as the coil tightened in her belly to the point where it could be compressed no further. “Itachi... I'm... you're gonna make me...”

“Come... I want to feel you come with me deep inside you.”

She gasped for breath as it snapped forth, causing her body to go taut as a pure sense of gratification flowed through her. A keening cry left her lips as her body dissolved into a shudder, still aware of his fingers glancing her swollen clit as he followed after her into orgasmic bliss, thrusting against her in jerky, erratic movements that eventually slowed.

Sakura let out a noise of content as his lips found her neck.

“That was amazing,” he murmured against her.

She nodded with a smile. “Yes, it was...”

He grunted as he pulled out from her, allowing her to remove herself from the glass panel. When she turned around, he pulled her to him, bending to catch her lips. Her flavor was faint on his tongue as it twisted with hers, and she hummed in delight as she threw her arms around his neck. She promptly squeaked when he turned her into the now cool water, and he chuckled as she pulled away.

“Hey!”

His hand went back between her legs and her eyes widened as she met his gaze. His touch was less sensual as he cleaned her with his hand under the water. “This was the whole point of the shower in the first place, yes?”

Her cheeks reddened as she mumbled, “I can do it myself...”

He kissed her forehead. “You should get out, dry off, and go eat breakfast before Sasuke gets upset. I'll be out in a moment.”

His hand left her and he stood fully under the water to shield her from its rapidly cooling spray. She gave him a smile, a nod, and then slid open the door to get out. Sakura grabbed a big, fluffy towel and set one out for Itachi. She wrapped it around her and then picked up a smaller one for her hair. She'd have to go to her room to get dressed. At least Sasuke would be in the kitchen; she'd be embarrassed if he had stayed in bed naked. Although, she was momentarily disappointed that he wouldn't be.

She left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and as she turned around she was met with Sasuke's broad chest. Startled, the towel slipped from her hand, and then she smacked his chest. “Sasuke-kun!”

He didn't say anything, simply looked at her. And she missed his gaze as she bent to pick it up and began running it over her hair again. “Let me get dressed and I'll be right out to join you for breakfast, okay.” She stepped around him and continued to her room. “What did you end up deciding on?”

His hand snatched her wrist and he pulled her to him. She was cold and water cut down her neck, trickling down over her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts. He couldn't help but follow after it. His fingers pinched her towel as he turned his gaze to hold hers. “You. I want you, Sakura.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but it went unheard as his mouth slanted over hers. He jerked the towel away from her body, letting it pool on the floor. She squeaked into the kiss, and his hand came up – fingers threading into wet locks – to hold her head to his as he continued to plunder the cavern of her mouth. Her body shivered lightly against his from the cold, but she was an inferno inside. His hands explored every curve and dip of her, exciting her as if she hadn't just been sated.

Sasuke's hands caressed her almost possessively, reveling in the slickness of her skin from the shower. She was already warming under his touch, and he smirked as she gasped for air when he finally released her. His hot lips traveled down her neck, peppering over her collarbone as he bent further down to encase a perky nipple with his mouth. She arched against him with a moan, her fingers curling in his raven locks as he flicked the pebbled peak with his tongue. It was almost unsettling how wild she drove him in the span of a few moments.

He gripped her thighs and lifted her with ease, and she wrapped her legs around him as she cast a smile down at him. She was aware of them going away from her bedroom, but at that moment she didn't care. She had no idea what he had in store for her, but she'd take all of it.

She took the edge of her bottom lip between her teeth as she could almost feel the heat radiating from his stare. “Sasuke-kun...”

“When you say my name like that...” he whispered.

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?”

His lips attacked the milky column of her throat. “God that turns me on so much,” he muttered against her skin before nipping at the sensitive tendon there.

With her legs helping to support her weight, he was able to glide his hand higher up to her ass, where he curved it inward. Sakura felt his fingers tease between her folds just mere moments before a long finger slipped inside her. He rocked it in and out of her until they reached their destination. He deposited her onto her table, pushing her back onto it as he laid her down, lips voracious in their quest to suckle every inch of exposed skin.

Sakura brought her hands up to her head, tangling them in her hair as his teeth grazed over a stiff nipple. “I saw you in the shower,” he admitted against the rosy bud.

A blush worked its way into her cheeks. “You... did?”

“Your breasts pressed against the glass, all I wanted was to do this.” He sucked the pebble hard into his mouth.

A low moan tumbled from her lips and his hand ran up along her inner thigh. He teased the juncture of her thigh with a feather light touch, completely opposite of the harshness of his mouth. He released her with a wet pop, her nipple fully distended and reddened by his work. He thrust a finger into her center as he came down to show its twin the same attention. Sakura's head was swimming, unable to focus on much else besides the wonderful things he was doing to her.

Mouth still latched to her, he lifted his eyes to watch her. Her tongue swiped across her lips and they glistened under the light as she ooh-ed and ah-ed and whimpered and huffed. He could feel her body undulating gently beneath him, seeking out more. And even though he would've loved to draw this out, to tease her until she was begging for release, he couldn't deny that he wanted her just as badly. He craved her, needed her, ached for her.

He pulled back, his fingers slipping from her and she moaned at the loss. With adept fingers, he undid the buttons and zipper on his pants.

“R-right _here_?” she asked in surprise as she realized what he was doing.

“Yes, right here,” he replied as he pushed his clothing down.

His erection sprang free and Sakura, flushed with want, recalled how good he felt moving within her. She didn't seem to mind then if he wanted to take her right there on her kitchen table – or any other surface, horizontal or not.

His hands were needy as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the edge of the table. “Are you ready?” he asked as he took his rigid length in his hand.

She nodded eagerly, too turned on to be embarrassed of her impatience. Her breath hitched as she felt the smooth tip of him bump against and align with her entrance. With one fluid motion he eased into her, every inch of him, until he could go no further. His name left her in a breathy cry before he leaned down to capture her lips once more.

 oOoOo

Fully dressed, Itachi emerged from Sakura's bedroom. His hair was still damp and pulled back into a ponytail. He had already picked up the towels that had been cast aside in the hallway. Sakura's soft moans reached his ears and he knew she was engrossed in other activities besides having breakfast – he smirked – or maybe she was.

When he rounded the corner he couldn't help but hone in on the erotic scene taking place at the table. Sasuke's shirt was still on, but Sakura's creamy fingers were clawing at it in desperation. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted and swollen by kiss... they would round or her tongue would run across them when it was obvious that he was doing something that she found particularly enjoyable. His brother's face was buried at her slender neck.

Looking to the places that had been set, he chose to sit directly across from them. Who didn't like a good show with their meal?

oOoOo

Sasuke looked away from her neck, meeting his brother's gaze. Itachi's brow quirked and he made a gesture for him to continue. _Don't mind me_ , said the wave of his hand before he brought a piece of fruit to his mouth. Sakura had yet to realize that they had been joined and that made Sasuke even hotter.

“Off,” she mumbled in protest, gathering his shirt with her fingers.

So Sasuke pulled back, letting her pull the garment off over his head. Her hazy eyes drank in the sight of his sculpted torso and the delicious flex of muscle as he drove his hips to meets hers. He was so sexy, and he was hers, and the thought delighted her to no end.

“Sasuke-kun...”

He palmed a breast, kneading the flesh and grazing her nipple as he took her thigh in his free hand, holding her leg open. The subtle change did wonders and she cooed, her head lolling to one side. “Oooh... so... good...”

“You like that?”

She hummed as he fell into his rhythm, rocking her body to meet his. The gentle tilt of her pelvis ensured that he glanced that spot within her with every thrust, and as it heightened her pleasure it had other noticeable effects.

“Fuck,” he growled. “You're so wet.”

She moaned as he came to stand fully, interrupting their perfect rhythmic dance. He took her other thigh and held her fully open. Her back curved a little under his guidance, and she cried out as his hips snapped forward. She looked so pretty, her hooded eyes fixed on him and chest heaving, and like this he could watch his cock as it disappeared into her over and over again.

Itachi picked up his glass of still cold juice and brought it to his lips, his eyes drawn to her breasts as every thrust jarred them in an enticing manner. She was the perfect accompaniment to the sweet, juicy segment of orange he slid into his mouth. His tongue chased after a droplet that spilled from the corner of his lips. The lewd squelching sound of Sasuke pounding into her only made him imagine how dripping wet she must be. How he'd love to chase that sweet nectar with his tongue again.

Instead, he cut into his eggs and watched her body tremble as Sasuke dropped a leg to favor her clit.

The added stimulation danced across Sakura's nerve endings in electric shocks. “Un... don't stop!”

“Yeah... you gonna come?” he asked, voice dangerously low and husky.

“Oh!... Yes! Aaah, right there!”

Sasuke's hips moved more erratically; he was on the brink of coming undone. He had to get her there. “Fuck... yes, you're going to come so hard for me.”

Sakura's arms fell open to the sides where the gripped the edges of the table. “I'm... about to – ah! Sasuke!”

The wood protested as her fingers squeezed, her back bowing. Her body began to quake and a deep satisfied moan parted her lips.

 _So beautiful_.

The flush of her skin, the sound of her succumbing to bliss – Sasuke hung on long enough to enjoy the beauty of her climax. The pulsating squeezing of her slick passage demanded that he join her – and he gave it all to her with a final snap of his hips, an ardent shout, and a slow grind against her as he emptied his seed.

Sasuke hunched forward, catching himself on his forearms, and rested his head on her chest. She eased her fingers from the table and sank them into his hair in a loving manner. Sakura hummed, a smile working its way through her lips

He kissed her skin, nose grazing the side of her breast as he turned and lifted his head to look at her. She was grinning and he couldn't help but smile back. “What is it?”

She shook her head, almost as if still in disbelief. “I just... you're going to make sure I can never look at any inch of my apartment the same again.”

He chuckled. “Probably.”

Sakura's head turned to the side, away from his hot stare, and she could see the edge of a plate and some toast in her peripheral. “Sorry I was late for breakfast.”

“It's okay.”

“The eggs have gotten cold anyway,” Itachi remarked.

Sakura gasped, body jerking in surprise as his voice surprised her. She missed Sasuke's sigh of annoyance as she craned her head back to look to the spot at the head of the table. Itachi was fully dressed and the majority of the food on his plate, save for a section of eggs, was gone. A ferocious blush creeped across her face. “You... you've been there...? Watching?”

He nodded, adding a noise of affirmation

She looked back to Sasuke who didn't seem so surprised. She covered her face with her hands. “Oh my.... you two are horrible!”

She heard their chuckles in reply and huffed with a smile. “I think... I think maybe I should go get dressed,” she resigned with a somewhat embarrassed sigh.

Sasuke pulled out from her with a light moan, spent and sated. He took her hand in his and pulled her up. The curve of his knuckles smoothed down her cheek, and then he was sweeping in, taking her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I'll make you some fresh eggs,” he whispered as he pulled away.

She grinned at him. It was strange to feel both childish and womanly at the same time. “Okay.”

Her toes met the floor first, and crossing her arms, she peeked over her shoulder to find Itachi was still watching her. Even though they had both told her she was beautiful and had nothing to hide – as they had both seen her in all her glory – it was still hard to _not_ feel self-conscious under their eyes.

“Hey!” Sakura yelped in protest as something was pulled on over her head without warning. She glared at Sasuke who was fighting back his amusement.

“There. Now go get dressed.”

That's when Sakura realized that the something was his shirt. She slid her arms through the sleeves and pouted at him. “You're lucky I like you and... thank you.”

He nodded and Sakura finally stood, relieved to find that the bottom hem covered her to the top of her thighs. “I'll be back in a minute,” she announced before disappearing down the hall.

The brothers' eyes met and Itachi smirked. “Call it even.”

The younger man's brow creased. “Call what even?”

“I know you were watching us in the bathroom, pervy little brother,” he teased.

Sasuke's ears reddened, but he cloaked his embarrassment with anger and scowled in return. “Like you have room to talk... sitting down and eating breakfast while watching us. _You're_ the perv.”

Then he lifted his head and stalked away, leaving behind his older brother's chuckle to whisk up a fresh batch of eggs.

 oOoOo

Sakura cringed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looked like a damp bird's nest, still tangled and mussed. She did like the way Sasuke's shirt fit her though; it was soft and smelled like pine and sandalwood. It smelled like him, and she grinned as she tugged the collar up to her nose. It was then that she realized that her bed had been made and she smiled softly at the thought of Itachi tucking in the corners

Shaking the images from her head, Sakura got dressed and ready for the day – she had second shift at the hospital to cover – although she wished she could stay with the brothers. As she turned to leave, something caught her eye and she back tracked to the mirror to make certain she wasn't seeing things. Pulling the collar of her shirt down a little fully revealed the onset of one impressive hickey. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled Sasuke's lips attached there. She took a moment to admire it before placing a chakra-lit hand over the mark.

When she returned to the kitchen a fresh plate of eggs was waiting on her. She held Sasuke's shirt out for him as he had been standing there shirtless. And while she enjoyed the way his muscular form accented her living quarters, she couldn't keep him that way forever.

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun.”

She didn't miss the way his eyes honed in on her neck as he took the shirt from her. “You... got rid of it?”

She rubbed the side of her neck as she gave a sheepish reply. “Well, yeah...”

“I liked it though,” he muttered before pulling on his shirt. His mouth was slightly down turned as he sat at the table and she knew he wasn't pleased, but....

She sat across from him. “I... liked it, too, but a hickey isn't exactly going to help our secret.”

Itachi watched the exchange, as Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. The older brother spoke up. “She has a point.”

“You weren't asked.” The younger man sulked.

“But her point was valid and you were pouting over it like some spoiled child not getting his way.”

Sasuke visibly tensed, but turned his head away, curling his fist in front of his mouth. “Eat before it gets cold. I'm not making you more.”

Sakura smiled lightly. “Thank you.”

“Hn...”

She poked at her eggs, cutting away a portion. “Next time, don't make it somewhere so visible, and I”ll leave it there.”

Surprised, Sasuke looked to her and she smiled at him. “As long as I get to give you a matching one.”

She could see the corner of his smile emerge from behind his hand. “Deal.”

oOoOo 

After breakfast was over they shared dish washing duties – or rather, Sasuke wasn't going to leave Itachi and Sakura alone to do them. Then afterward, the boys finally had to head home – and think of a believable excuse as to why they were both gone all night – and Sakura to work.

Sakura was startled, and blushed furiously, as both brothers leant in to kiss opposite cheeks. Matching smirks greeted her as they pulled away.

“We'll see you around,” Itachi assured her and Sasuke nodded firmly in agreement.

She stepped outside and pulled the door closed with a smile. “Right. I better go before I'm late and Tsunade rips me a new one.” An air of awkwardness came over her and she sighed. “This is so weird.”

“What is?”

“I want to kiss both of you,” she admitted.

Itachi bumped his knuckles against her cheek. “It'll get easier.”

Sakura nodded, but she knew that secrets never got easier.

 oOoOo

After seeing her off, the brothers began their walk back home, and as usual, Sasuke's impatience took hold of him.

“So, what are we really going to do about Sakura?”

Itachi simply cast a questioning look in his direction. With a huff, the younger brother elaborated, “All of that 'don't worry, we'll figure things out' was just to comfort her. You have some sort of plan, don't you?”

“Not particularly, no.”

Sasuke scowled. “What do you mean no?”

“Keep your voice down,” he warned before heaving a sigh. “I honestly don't have a plan. Last night was something I wasn't planned for.”

“It sure didn't seem that way,” the younger brother mumbled.

“I was just..." - _tired of hiding the way I feel about her_  . Itachi cut off the verbalization of his thoughts. Saying them aloud made them dangerous. "I simply gave in. Surely, _you_ understand that.”

He was quiet for a moment, but his brother replied, “I do. I just thought you'd have been more rational-”

“It's difficult to be rational around Sakura sometimes, don't you think?”

Sasuke grinned a little and Itachi chuckled at him. “See? I've never been the impulsive type, and you know this, so I need a little time to work all the finer details out.”

“But what do we do until then? What about Sakura? How do we-”

“Sasuke,” the older Uchiha interrupted. “Let's just carry on as we have been. I honestly meant it when I said I didn't want those things to change, that they didn't have to. If you want to continue walking her home from work, then do so. If we want to invite her out to dinner, as we've _always_ done, then we will. We'll continue to spar, and garden, and cook together.”

Sasuke still didn't seem satisfied. “But our parents-”

“What about them?”

“You know how displeased father will be if he finds out.”

“Then don't say a word and he'll be none the wiser.”

“But nii-san -”

Itachi turned to glare at him and he closed his mouth. Sasuke made a face as his brother walked ahead of him. “Got mom's freaky glare...” 

oOoOo

“Hello, Sakura-san!” Miyuki, Sakura's current trainee, greeted.

Shizune intercepted her, and pulled her along by the arm. Sakura waved over her shoulder to Miyuki and kept walking at her captor's brisk pace. “Well, hello to you, too, Shizune!”

“Tsunade wants to see you.”

Her stomach flip-flopped. “I just got here! I didn't do it.”

“It's not that, she's just in one of her moods.”

“A 'first-thing' kind of day?”

A sound of affirmation was her only reply. With a sigh, she pulled herself free of Shizune's grip. “I'm a big girl, I don't need an escort. Get Miyuki started on her rounds and I'll get back as soon as possible.”

“Get there _quickly_ , Sakura-chan.”

The rosette nodded and the formation of the necessary seals came as natural as breathing. With a pull, she found herself in the hall outside of Tsunade's office. She hurried down to the door, the ANBU guards parting for her, and she knocked.

“Enter!”

A stack of paper's sat to Tsunade's left and a pen was pressed between long fingers, her free hand curled under her chin.

“This isn't an official visit. In fact, consider it personal.” Tsunade spoke without looking from the paper.

Sakura came to stand in front of her desk and waited for her to finish her note and stamp it. With the task done, she looked up to her apprentice. “The Hokage doesn't speak about this subject, considering its sensitivity, but since you're not here to see the Hokage, I'll tell you this.”

This intrigued, and somehow also terrified her.

“I know you're close to the Uchiha brothers-” The mention of them made Sakura's pulse quicken. “-and I know that you left their compound last night, with both of them in tow.” That quickened pulse heightened further, and Sakura tried to conceal the panic that surged within her.

Tsunade's stern voice had taken on that edge of playfulness, the dangerous kind that made Sakura unsure if she was teasing her or not. “My source says you were looking pretty frustrated.”

“I was,” Sakura replied quietly, afraid her voice would give anything away.

“About Sasuke joining ANBU?” Tsunade hummed as Sakura's eyes widened. “I know that you must have found out. It's hard for anything to happen to him and you _not_ know about it. Just make sure you settle it – quickly – and let the boy focus on his duties.”

So that's what this was about? Sakura was so relieved. “I was just mad that he didn't even tell me he applied!” Tsunade grinned at her as she continued on. “I mean, why would he hide that? Haven't I always been supportive?”

“Yes, but you can be quite intimidating. Just get things straightened out so he has a clear head.”

“We've worked things out already,” Sakura admitted as memories of breakfast whirled in her mind.

“Good. I've ordered for you to remain his physician. No other medic is as knowledgeable about the Sharingan as you are, and I doubt Sasuke would be happy about a new one. And I expect the same confidentiality you exercise with his brother.”

“Yes, shishou,” she replied with a bow of her head.

Sakura took a deep, steadying breath as she left Tsunade's office. She was genuinely relieved that was all she wanted to discuss. Thank goodness her _source_ didn't follow them to her place. She hadn't even noticed they were being watched... and that made her feel uneasy. They'd have to be more careful about their surroundings, and the mounting pressure of needing secrecy tightened in her gut.

 


End file.
